I Love You
by Sonic103
Summary: Cream starts making romantic advances on her own brother, and Brad might not mind it. will Brad be able to resist the seductive rabbit? and what will sonic and the others do to stop it? and who is responisible for creams's sudden passion? rated T for swearing and sexual refrences.
1. Chapter 1

I love you

**All right people, this story will be disturbing if you've read my other stories, so for those of you who haven't read my story, I'll fill you in. Brad the hedgehog was created by doctor Julian robotnik. Sonic and his uncle chuck's earthquake had freed Brad, and vanilla found him in a forest. Brad was turned into a baby by Eggman, and vanilla adopted him. Which means brad and cream are brother and sister. Close ones too. Now you will see how disturbing this is.**

Sonic-21

Tails-17

Cream-17

Brad-15 (technically)

Vanilla-48

Eggman-54

Knuckles-23

Vector-45

Brad woke up in his bed. He looked at his clock, which said 8:24. Brad got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and got some gloves and socks. He put them on. He went to his closet and picked his favorite shoes. He walked into the kitchen. He saw Cream making some pancakes.

"Morning sis." Brad said. Cream turned around and looked at Brad happily.

"Good morning brother." she replied lovingly. Brad sat at the table and cream put some pancakes in front of him. There was blue berries in them.

"Blue berry pancakes? What did I do to deserve this?" he asked Cream.

Cream smiled. "Oh nothing, you've just been a pretty good brother, that's all."

Brad and Cream began to eat. Vanilla never came out of her room. "Where is mom?" Brad asked.

"She went out to spend the day with mister Vector." Cream said. Brad groaned.

"What? Do you not like mister Vector?" Cream asked. Brad sighed.

"It's just, he seems to only care about himself." Brad grumbled. Cream sighed.

"Well, anyways, what are you going to do today?" Cream asked.

"Dunno, I guess hang out." Brad said.

"Well can I hang out with you?" she asked lovingly. Brad didn't catch the tone in her voice.

"Uh…..sure, I guess." Brad replied.

Cream cheered. "Calm down, were just hanging out." Brad said.

Cream calmed down. "Sorry, you're just so fun to hang out with!" she exclaimed. Both exited the house and walked a random direction.

Brad and Cream arrived in a meadow. "Oh! This place is so beautiful! It seems like a romantic place too!" Cream squealed. Brad looked at her funny.

"OK….." Brad said. He was starting to get uncomfortable. He and Cream spent the rest of the day messing around. First they were playing tag, and then doing a fake wrestling match(witch Brad let Cream win), and then (this is going to sound silly) they spun around in circles. Both were on the ground laughing.

"I have to admit, I've had fun today." Brad said. Cream nodded.

"Thanks, looks like we're BOTH fun to hang out with." Cream giggled.

Brad and Cream got home. On the door was a note.

_Dear Brad and Cream,_

_I decided to spend the night at Vectors tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning._

_Love you, bye!_

_Vanilla_

Brad sighed. "Looks like we have the house all to our selves." he mumbled. Cream smiled.

"Yes, it seems like that doesn't it?" she asked.

"whatever, I'm gonna take a shower." Brad grumbled. Cream's face lit up.

"Oh! Can I take one with you?" she asked hopefully. Brad looked at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"can I take a shower with you?" she asked slowly.

"No way!" Brad exclaimed.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"because first off, I'm your brother, and second of all, I don't have any sexual feelings for you." Brad explained. Cream frowned.

"Well I have sexual feelings towards you!" she said. Brad had a sweat drop.

"The answer is no Cream. N-O. NO." Brad said. Cream was getting teary.

"Why? Why don't you love me like that?" she asked. Brad shook his head.

"No Cream. I love you, but not in that way." he gave her a hug and walked into the bathroom. He made SURE to lock the door. Cream removed her teary-sad face.

"Damn, that didn't work. Looks like I'm going to have to try a little harder." she said. She had a devious look on her face…

Meanwhile, in a far away control room in the middle of nowhere, a man stood in the shadows watching a monitor. It showed Cream's devious smile. "BWAHAHHAHAHAHA! My plan is working! Once she seduces that little hedgehog, everything will fall from there! And then the master emerald will be mine! All because of a little mind control device! With my modifications, Tails machine has been useful." the person said.

**looks like our heroes are in a big problem. Crap. Anyways, disgusted? Good. I told you'd be disturbed. Will Brad be able to resist the beautiful and seductive rabbit? Or will he fall for her? And who is this mysterious man?**

**On another note, a friend of mine suggested that I make a publish date. And due to the continuing stress that I have been through, I sadly agreed. I will post on Wednesday's and Saturday's. I will write multiple stories during the time, and post them at the same time. So you have multiple stories to read. So, don't be hounding me for stories, because I have a lot on me lately, so I don't have the time I originally had. But on the bright side, it gives you guys time to read my other stories and REALIZE this story line. If anything in this story confused you, than I suggest you read my other stories.**

**Anyways, Seeya!**


	2. oo: the rocket boots

I love you, chapter two

Brad got out of the shower. He looked through the hall way to see if Cream was any where. She wasn't. Brad sighed. Has his sister really fallen for him? Or was this some sort of prank? He walked into his room and shut the door. Brad looked around the room, and Cream wasn't there. Brad grabbed a towel he had dropped on the floor and began to dry off. He dried his legs, then his arms, his head, and then his torso. He jumped into his bed and covered himself up. He looked at his clock. It said 9:12. Brad rolled over and fell asleep.

Brad had a dream where he was running through the woods, and Cream was chasing him with a giant hammer. She chased him across all of Mobius. When he was about to reach his house, Cream tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Aha! I've got you my darling Brad!" Cream exclaimed. Then the ground sprang upward and he was on a bed, there were walls surrounding him and Cream, whom was also on the bed.

"Now you're going to marry me." She said softly. She leaned forward for a kiss…

Brad woke up in his bed, but before he could get up, he realized he was pinned down because someone was on top of him. He looked up and saw Cream looking into his eyes. She was wearing a see-through silvery night gown.

" Gotcha my darling Brad." Cream said. Brad, remembering what had happened in the dream, tried to get away. But Cream dragged him back under her, and she leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue snuck into Brad's mouth. Brad tried to resist, but Cream kept him pinned showing off a new strength that he had never seen before. He couldn't do anything, so he let Cream have her way. Her tongue continued to snake through Brad's mouth. She got up a couple minutes later because Brad needed air. She then got under the covers with him and clung to him. One arm around him, the other in his chest fur.

"Night my love." She whispered. She soon fell asleep. Brad didn't dare try to get up. He didn't want to find out how much she was willing to go to get to him.

Before Brad fell asleep, he had one thought. _Tails is gonna kill me…._

Brad woke up, and saw that Cream was next to him. She still was in the same position, but Brad noticed she had some of his chest fur twirled around her finger. Brad shuddered at the thought of Cream touching him like this. He never trusted anyone to touch him unless it was his mother or Cream, but now he couldn't trust HER either. He got up and left the room without waking the cream-colored rabbit. He walked in a forest path for a while, until he reached the side of the floating island he and the others lived on. He was on Angel Island.

Knuckles had asked everyone to come live on Angel Island. He had claimed that it was for the protection of the master emerald, but everyone had known that he was just lonely. Everyone had agreed to stay on the island, and Knuckles seemed way happier. Sonic seemed unhappy about the set up though.

Sonic almost always pointed out to Knuckles that is was Knuckles who had asked them to stay there. He would often say this when ever knuckles would ask Sonic why he was there whenever they got into an argument.

Brad continued to look down at the ocean below. He sighed. The view would be a lot better if he hadn't just woken up with his sister next to him. He then turned around and walked a different direction. He had a certain two-fox he had to visit…..

Miles "Tails" Prower was in his work shop, banging in a nail in a piece of wood with a hammer. He was building a little shelf to hold all of his smaller inventions. He looked up at a clock he had built himself. It told the year, day, hour, minutes, seconds, and milliseconds. He saw that the time. It said 8:54.

"Great," the Kitsune grumbled, "he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

He was talking about Brad. Tails needed some one to test his inventions on, and since Sonic was busy, Knuckles didn't want to, Amy hardly ever visited, he could never ask his girlfriend to test them, Shadow never talked to him, and no one else had the courage to help, Brad had stepped forward and agreed to be the test subject.

Tails continued to work on the shelf until Brad arrived. "Sorry I'm late Miles, I got held up by something." Brad explained.

Tails waved away Brad's apologies. "It's all right, the point is that you're here now." Tails said.

Brad nodded. "So what do want to me to test today?" Brad asked. Tails turned around and looked at Brad.

"Well, I only want you to test one thing today." Tails said. He pointed towards some rocket boots. Brad picked them up and studied them.

"Pretty cool." Brad mumbled. He put them on and walked outside with Tails. Tails pointed towards a button on the side of the shoes. Brad pressed the two buttons. He instantly shot into the air.

"WHOA! I'M FLYING!" Brad shouted. He rocketed around the island. He turned by leaning towards the direction he wanted to go.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Tails was ecstatic. "They WORK! They actually work!" he shouted happily. Brad landed on the ground.

" Miles that was incredible! These shoes are awesome! It was so fun I forgot my fear of heights!" Brad exclaimed. Tails smiled.

"Thanks. I've been working on them for weeks. I was starting to give up." Tails said.

"It's a good thing that you didn't." Brad replied. He suddenly remembered why he had been anxious about seeing Tails. He sighed.

"Miles, I have something to tell you…." Brad mumbled. Tails looked at him curiously.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Tails asked. Brad sighed again.

"Miles, Cream has been hitting on me, and last night she snuck into my room, and she kissed me. She also made me sleep with her." Brad explained. Tails looked at Brad funny, and then chuckled.

"I get it, you're playing a joke on me." the Kistsune said. Brad shook his head.

"No joke, she seriously digs me. She says she has sexual feelings for me too." Brad said. Tails now was frowning.

"Well do you have any feelings towards her?" he asked. Brad shook his head.

"No. She's yours man. And she's my sister and I love her, but I don't love her **that **way." Brad said. Tails was still frowning.

"What has made her fall for you?" Tails asked himself. Brad, hearing Tails question, smiled.

"Maybe she's into my good looks and my charming personality." he joked.

Tails chuckled. "your modesty must also play a part as well." Tails said, with deep sarcasm.

"But seriously, we need to find out how she's like this." Tails grumbled. Brad smirked.

"All right, but you're going to be my personal shield."


	3. Badass mode activated BOOP!

Badass mode activated

Brad and Tails returned to Brad's house. The second they opened the door, Cream went flying into Brad. The both fell to the ground.

"Oh my darling Brad, where did you go?" Cream asked. She sat on Brad's chest.

"Uh, I went to Tails house to help test a new invention." Brad stated. He was pretty calm, even though Cream was sitting on his chest, which was choking him slightly. Brad saw Tails glaring at him, so he pushed Cream off.

"All right Cream, I want you to awnser this question truthfully. Okay?" Brad asked. Cream nodded.

"Okay honey, I'll awnser truthfully." she said. She leaned forward to kiss him, but Brad pushed her away. For Tails sake.

"Okay Cream, did anyone force or convince you to start to love me?" Brad asked. Cream shook her head.

"No, I completely love you." she said. She then poked Brad in the chest.

"I can prove that later….." she said. Brad was disgusted.

"you are one sick bunny." he said to Cream. Cream smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, seeing you makes me wanna do some crazy things." she said. Brad started backing away.

Brad looked over at Tails. He was shaking with rage. He started to get worried. "Look Tails I-"

But Brad was interrupted by a fist to his under jaw. Brad went flying a couple feet away, and landed in a heap in on the ground. Tails stood over him angrily. Tails pointed a gun towards Brad's head.

"You can't take her from me!" he shouted. He was about to pull the trigger, but Cream tackled him from behind.

She threw the gun a couple yards away, and started punching and beating him from where ever she could find. Soon Tails had gashes all over him.

"YOU LIKE THAT ASSHOLE?" she shouted. Soon cheese and Pin the chao came out and pulled her away from him. Tails got up and hobbled away.

Cream picked up Brad and carried him inside the house. She laid him down on the bed. "Oh, you brave little thing. I love you so much." Cream whispered, kissing Brad's forehead.

Cream scratched Brad's left ear, his favorite spot. Brad moaned in his sleep. Brad soon woke up. "Hi baby… you ready?" she asked. Brad frowned.

"Cream! I'm fourteen! Even if I did like you, I'm still to young!" he protested. Cream giggled.

"I don't care about silly little virgin issues." Cream whispered. Brad pushed her off of him.

"Stop Cream. Just Stop." was all Brad said. Some one chuckled from a corner that was covered in shadow.

"Impressive." the stranger said.

He had a deep cold voice. It sounded like it could belong to a dead person. Or a zombie. The stranger stepped into the light. Brad gasped at the sight of the newcomer. "Mephiles?"

**I know right? Total shocker. This is a slap on the face to anyone who thought it was Eggman. For all of those who looked at the story info below and know who was behind it from the beginning because you read it, congrats, you've gained one IQ point…and a cookie.**


	4. a friends betrayal

I love you

Chapter four

Mephiles chuckled. "You have been able to resist this sexy little slave of mine….I congratulate you."

Brad was scared. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?" he asked.

Mephiles looked sad. "This is nothing personal Brad, it's just good business. And besides, this isn't a bad thing for you, you get a really hot girlfriend in return. And this won't hurt a bit." Mephiles said fast.

Brad frowned. He had caught every word. "What do you mean? This won't hurt a bit?" Brad asked confused.

His realization came a second to late. Cream tackled him onto the bed and pinned his arms down. She leaned down and laid down on top of him, preventing him from making any attempt to get up.

"Don't worry baby, this won't hurt a bit." Cream said seductively. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Brad blushed from the sudden kissing. Cream snaked her tongue into Brad's mouth. The hedgehog couldn't do anything about it.

Mephiles stood above the two. Brad nearly forgot about him. He pointed the mind-control device at Brad's head. Mephiles typed in some commands, and then pressed a green button.

A laser shot out of the device, and hit Brad. Brad's eyes went blank. His pupils grew very small. To the point where you could barely see them. Brad laid there unmoving, while Cream continued to make out with him. A couple seconds later, Brad moaned.

He snuck his own tongue under Cream's and his tongue explored her hot mouth.

Mephiles would've smiled at the sight of this, if he had a mouth. He chuckled. "I'll just leave you two love birds alone. Who knows? Maybe something "special" will happen." he then left the room.

Brad and Cream continued to make out. Then Cream got off of him. Brad looked upset that she had disrupted their make out. Cream smiled.

"Don't worry baby, I got something real good waiting for you." she said. She motioned for her to follow her to her room. Brad, getting the message, smiled and followed. The hypnotized hedgehog knew he was going to have a long night with his sister.

Meanwhile; Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow were watching a movie. "Where's Tails? He should have been here an hour ago!" Sonic said. Knuckles sighed.

"Relax Sonic, I'm sure something important came up, and he had to take care of it!" Knuckles shouted.

Silver and Shadow rolled their eyes. They didn't bother to join in on the argument between the two best friends. Suddenly, Tails walked in all bandaged up and bruised.

"Tails! What has happened to you bud?" Sonic asked worried.

Tails had a tear drip down his eye. "It was Cream. She beat me up." Tails sobbed.

"WHAT? Why would she do that?" Silver asked.

"I pointed a gun at Brad, and she tackled me, and nearly killed me."

"AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL ONE OF OUR FRIENDS TAILS!" Sonic shouted angrily. Tails was getting angry too.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO DATE HIM? OR BECAUSE SHE SLEPT WITH HIM?" He shouted angrily.

Sonic was stunned. "What do you mean "Slept with her?"

Shadow frowned. "Sonic, you're so innocent. "slept with her" means that he was in the same bed as her…."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Tails. But why would she want to sleep with him?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know, we could ask them tomorrow." everyone nodded. Soon they put their attention back to the movie.

Tails was worried what Cream might do. Because for a pacifist rabbit, she was pretty pushy and forceful when it came to relationships.

Mephiles chuckled. He was walking down a hallway of his secret base/mansion. He walked into his room. Vanilla sat on the bed. She had a blank stare.

"Did you take care of that pesky alligator?" Mephiles asked. Vanilla giggled.

"Yes master. I have roped him up, and he is in the dungeon." she said.

Mephiles smiled. She was his favorite slave. He closed the bedroom door. Like his brown hedgehog friend, he was in for a long night.


	5. wake up Vanilla!

Chapter 5

**Now it's time for chapter five…..**

**Brad&Cream: *making out***

**Ugh, I can't wait to end this story, these two are disgusting…..**

_Brad was running through the streets. For some reason, he had robotic legs, and a robotic arm. Behind him, were several police cars. His hand turned into a laser gun, and he opened fire on the nearest one. It went flying….._

Brad woke up. He was in some pink bed. On top of him was Cream. She was barely clothed. Brad smiled. He remembered the "fun" he and Cream had last night. (for rating reasons, I'm not going into what happened)….

Mephiles woke up in his bed. Next to him was Vanilla. She also was barely clothed. Mephiles remembered what he had did with his beautiful slave. He woke her up. She stared up at him with blank eyes. But she had a seductive smirk.

"What would you like me to do now master?" she asked.

Mephiles chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Your time is up. Come with me." he said. He lead her from the room

Brad tried to get out of bed without waking his lover. But she woke up anyways. "Hi baby." Cream whispered. Brad chuckled.

"You're such a light sleeper." he said. Cream smiled.

"Yes, and you sleep like a log." she replied. She leaned forward for a kiss. Brad happily obliged. He slipped his tongue through her lips. Cream moaned as Brad continued to French kiss her. She rapped her arms around his neck.

Mephiles arrived at Vanilla's house. He got her to go inside. He then lead her to her room. He sat her on her bed, and then he got out Tails prototype invention. At first, he wasn't sure it would work, but then he decided it was worth taking the chance. After all, that Master Emerald would come in handy when he tried to take over the world. He pressed a red button, and he opened fire. Vanilla laid on the bed completely unconscious. Mephiles teleported away.

(a couple minutes later)

Vanilla woke up on her bed. She was barely clothed. "Wha? Where am I?" she asked herself. Then she got a grasp on where she was. She was in her own bedroom. She had a slight headache. She went into the kitchen to get some medicine.

When she had taken some medicine, she walked back into the hallway. She stopped in her place. She thought she had heard…moaning?

She pressed her ear against Brad's door. Nothing. When she pressed her ear against her ear against Cream's door. The moaning got louder. She opened the door and went in. She gasped at the sight of what was going on.

Her own two children were having a make out session. Cream was on Brad's lap, and she had her arms around his neck. Brad was slowly rubbing her back. When Vanilla had gasped, Cream had stopped kissing and turned her head towards Vanilla.

"Oh hi mom. When did you get back?" Cream asked. She was talking normally, as if nothing weird was going on at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Vanilla screamed.

Cream jumped off of Brad. "What? Can't two people whom love each other kiss? Or is that illegal now?" Cream asked sarcastically. Vanilla put Cream's head in her hand. Her eyes were totally blank. She remembered Tails once saying this kind of symptom was caused by hypnosis.

She picked up the phone in her room she dialed a phone number. She sat nervously. Brad and Cream were watching her with their blank stares.

"What's wrong mama?" Cream asked. She seemed like the regular Cream, the only difference now was she kept giving quick, lustful glances at Brad.

Soon the someone picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" some asked groggily. It was Silver.

Vanilla was glad to hear someone's voice. "Hello Silver, It's Vanilla. Where's Sonic?" Vanilla asked. Silver sighed.

"He's asleep. I can take a message." Silver said. Vanilla frowned.

"Okay. I need some help. Brad and Cream are totally hypnotized! And I don't know who did this to them!" Vanilla said.

Silver was surprised. But he had to help Vanilla. "All right Vanilla, stay calm, Sonic and I will be here soon!" Silver said. He then hung up the phone.


	6. Meanwhile

Chapter 6

Meanwhile…..

Silver walked back into the living room. Everyone else were still in their sleeping bags. Silver used his telekinesis to lift Sonic in the air. It took Sonic about eight seconds to wake up.

"AH! SILVER PUT ME DOWN NOW!" sonic yelled. Silver dropped him on the floor.

"What was that for?" sonic asked. Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow all woke up.

"Well I'm sorry Iblis Trigger, but Vanilla called." Silver said.

Sonic glared at Silver. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sonic asked.

"More times than I can count." Silver remarked.

"So what did Vanilla call for?" Shadow asked. Sliver looked at shadow.

"She says that Brad and Cream may have been hypnotized!" Silver exclaimed. Knuckles frowned.

"But that's impossible, no one knows how to hypnotize on Angel Island. All the scrolls on how to hypnotize are in a sacred tunnel." Knuckles said.

"More like under your bed knucklehead." Sonic scoffed. Knuckles glared at Sonic.

"Well, no one could have taken it…because I keep my door locked whenever I'm not in it." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, Knuckles, I have something to tell you." Tails said.

"Remember that night when we had too much to drink?"

(flash back)

_knuckles and Tails went inside knuckles house. "Yo Knuckles…..i'm getting a little dizzy…." Tails said. He fell to the ground. Knuckles shook his head._

"_Poor kid, must be his first time drinking." Knuckles lifted Tails into his arms and carried him to Knuckles room._

_Knuckles unlocked the door, and lowered Tails on his bed. Knuckles left the room, wanting to get some more to drink._

_Tails rolled a little in his sleep, and fell off the bed…_

(end of flashback)

"And so when I woke up, those scrolls were in my face. I read them, and I got curious. I snuck some of the scrolls out of the house, along with your beer." Tails explained. Shadow frowned.

"That was my beer! I had him hold it for me! You dirty little monkey!" Shadow said, he then punched tails, and he went flying.

Knuckles ran forward to Tails. "Please Tails. Don't tell me that you went and made an invention. Did you?" Knuckles asked. Tails didn't reply.

"DID YOU!" Knuckles shouted, shaking Tails. Tails nodded. Knuckles let go of the Kitusne. All five of the guys ran out of the house.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver arrived at Tails house. They went inside. Tails went straight towards a large safe in a hidden room. Inside, were wrecked papers, broken machines, and bunch of tossed gadgets.

But there was no hypno- machine. "NO! The hypno machine! It's gone!" Tails shouted.

While Tails was whining about his lost projects and docuements, Silver did some poking around.

Silver picked up what looked like a black and blue quill.

"Uh guys, you should look at this." Silver said, handing the quill to shadow. Shadow frowned.

"Only one hedgehog has a quill pattern like this." Shadow mumbled.

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"Mephiles!" Shadow exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

**Well, there, the chapter is done. Happy?**

**Silver: I hope they are.**

**Shadow: no one cares about what you say Silver.**

**Sonic: for once, I'm with Shadow!**

**Me: whatever. Chapter 7 will be coming soon! I've just been having writers block for this story…**


	7. oh crap

Chapter 7

Oh crap.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver went inside Vanilla's house. Vanilla was on the couch, and she seemed to relax a bit when they got there. Tails then explained what must have happened.

Mephiles walked slowly towards the master emerald. It and the chaos emeralds glowed brightly when Mephiles got near. Mephiles chuckled. All too easy…

Brad and Cream were sat down on the couch and forced to talk about what had happened last night. Brad said that cream came into his room, and the rest was a blur. Cream didn't remember what had happened for a while. Both had glassy stares.

"Yep. They're definitely hypnotized." Tails said. He turned towards Vanilla. "I can release them from their hypnotism, but someone out there has my prototype. Now these two won't know what they've done. And I suggest you don't tell them what we've seen." Tails said. Vanilla nodded.

Tails pressed a button on a little remote controller, and Brad and Cream soon fell unconscious. The guys helped Brad and Cream into their beds, and everyone left except for Shadow, who claimed he would watch the family for a while in case the hypnotist returns.

Sonic and Tails returned back to Sonic's house. Silver went home to Blaze, and Knuckles left to check on the master emerald.

"I really am sorry about what has happened to you Tails." Sonic said, pointing towards Tails bruises and bandages. Tails nodded.

"It's okay Sonic. At least it's all over." Tails said. But suddenly, Knuckles ran into the room.

"GUYS! THE MASTER EMERALD HAS BEEN STOLEN! WITHOUT IT, THE WHOLE ISLAND'S GONNA FALL!"

**Aw crap. It's always a flying island that falls. Why not flying squirrels? Or flying ice cream trucks? But no, it's gotta be flying islands. Looks like our heroes are screwed.**

**OR ARE THEY?**


	8. Brad's departure

I love you

Chapter 8

Brad's departure

Shadow was tip toeing through Vanilla's house. He didn't care what sonic and the others say, Brad had the right to know what had happened to him. Shadow sneaked into Brad's room. Shadow put a finger on Brad's head, and shadow whispered chaos control.

Brad woke up in the middle of a field. It was around night time. Brad looked up to see Shadow looking down on him. Brad raised an eyebrow. Shadow sat down next to him.

"Brad, you were hypnotized." Shadow said. Brad looked at him in surprise.

"And while you were under, you did…..strange things." Shadow said. Brad looked worried.

"What kind of strange things?" Brad asked. Shadow looked over at him.

"Well, you were kissing Cream, and we have reasons to believe that you had sex with Cream." Shadow said.

At first, Brad couldn't believe it, but then memories started to come into his mind. He started to cry, and soon, he was on the ground crying.

"My god. Oh my god. I remember now shadow!" brad exclaimed.

"It was all my fault Shadow. I knew something was wrong with Cream from the start, but I didn't say anything." Brad said. He continued to cry. Shadow put a hand on Brad's shoulder, and used chaos control to take Brad back to his room.

The next morning, Vanilla was making breakfast, when brad came into the kitchen. He had a back pack full of his things.

"Where are you going?" Vanilla asked. Brad sniffed.

"I'm leaving mom. I'm sorry. I have to go." Brad said.

"Why?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, my time here on the floating island is up. I'm gonna go traveling." Brad said. Part of that was true. He was leaving the island, but because he wanted to get away from it all.

"Well do you want to say good bye to Cream?" Vanilla asked. Brad shook his head.

"No mom. I don't want to wake her." Brad said. This was a lie. He couldn't face Cream. He just couldn't. he gave Vanilla a kiss on the cheek, and he walked out the door.

Five weeks later…

Vanilla felt pretty queezy. She had been feeling sick and been having mood swings for a couple of weeks now….

Vanilla picked up her pregnancy tester. She frowned at the sight of the results…

"Cream! Could you get the car started?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure mama. Why?" Cream asked.

"Because I think I' pregnant." Vanilla said.

***over dramatic gasp* OMG! Vanilla's pregnant! But who's the father? We'll probably find out next chapter….**


	9. Vanilla pregnant and Brad returns

I love you

Chapter 9

Vanilla pregnant, Brad's return.

Vanilla looked up at her doctor. "Yep, ma'am you're pregnant." The doctor said. He pointed towards a small screen, which showed a small egg in her belly.

"That is your child." The doctor said. He walked out of the room, and Vector, Tails, and Cream walked in.

"The doctor says I'm pregnant." Vanilla said. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Who's the father?" Vector growled. Vanilla looked at him.

"That's the point. I don't know. I haven't had sex in years!" Vanilla said. Vector frowned. Vanilla started crying, and Vector hugged her.

"Shush baby it's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad." Vector said. Vanilla cried into his chest. Vector hugged her.

Cream hugged Tails, and he hugged her back.

Brad walked through a desert. The heat burned and stung his back, but it didn't sting as badly as his heart did. He sat down on a rock.

A small robot flew down next to him. It was Bokkun. "I have a message for you! Here!" Bokkun said. He pulled out a small TV. There was static for a couple seconds, and then Vanilla's face appeared. She had some tears in her eyes.

"Dear Brad. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I'm pregnant. I would absolutely love it if you could come visit. I know you're busy exploring the world, but I really need you now. I love you, Vanilla." Vanilla said. Then there was more static, and then nothing.

"You going? Bokkun asked. Brad nodded.

"Sure. Do you want to come with me?" Brad asked. Bokkun nodded. Brad turned around, and started walking back from where he came from. Bokkun followed him.

Vanilla put a hand on her stomach. Inside was a little baby. The doctors didn't know what species she would give birth to, since the father was currently unknown. But Vanilla didn't mind. She would still take care of the baby anyways, whoever the father was….

Cream heard a plane land outside the hospital. She squealed in happiness, she knew who was in the cockpit. She ran out of the hospital, followed by Tails.

Brad took off his flying goggles. He stepped out of the plane, followed by Bokkun. Cream flew into Brad's open arms. The two hugged a while, and Cream cried into his shoulder. She had missed him A LOT.

Brad wiped away her tears. "No reason to look sad, I'm here now." Brad said. She hugged him some more, and then Brad let go of her. He shook hands with Tails.

"Hello Miles. Nice to see you." Brad said. Tails smiled nervously. The last time he had officially talked to him, he had pointed that gun at his head.

Brad sat in a waiting room. Tails and Cream were sitting across from him. "So what have you been doing for the last five weeks?" Tails asked. Brad looked at him.

"What haven't I done?" Brad asked. He laughed.

"I've been everywhere, met all kinds of people. And I've faced horrors you couldn't imagine in your scariest nightmares." Brad said. Tails and Cream listened to every word Brad was saying.

"I've tangoed with death, wrestled with fear, and thumb wrestled with the devil." Brad said. Cream looked at Tails in surprise. Tails stared at Cream. The two looked back at Brad.

"Well, have you found anything interesting on your 'adventures'?" Tails asked. Brad nodded.

"I have." Brad said. He pulled out a chaos emerald. Tails and Cream gasped. It was the crimson chaos emerald.

"Where did you find it?" Tails asked.

"I found it in a temple I was exploring." Brad said. He handed it to Cream.

"There. You two can have it. Take it as…. my blessing for you two's relationship." Brad said. Cream smiled and gave him a hug. Tails patted him on the back.

Vanilla lay in her bed with her boyfriend Vector. Vector had his arms rapped around her, and Vanilla had a hand behind her head, and the other on her stomach. Suddenly, she woke up with a moan. She felt intense pain in her stomach.

"Ow…Vector! I think the baby is coming!" Vanilla screamed.

**0_0**

**Nazo: OMG! Cliffhanger!**

**Mephiles: sighs I guess we'll have to wait next chapter…**

**Me: indeed you do. See you guys later!**


	10. What the heck is this?

I love you

Chapter 10

What the heck is this?

Vanilla was kicking and screaming. She had been in the hospital room for several hours. The doctor turned towards Cream, Tails, Vector, and Brad.

"I'm afraid that the egg is simply too large to withdraw." The doctor said.

"JUST GET THE DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" Vanilla screamed. A nurse rushed to her, and held her hand.

"Take nice, deep breathes." The nurse said. Vanilla started slowing her breathes, and she calmed down.

"All right Mom. I want you to push for the nice doctor." Cream whispered. Vanilla nodded. She screamed, and started pushing. The egg started to come out, but it slowly went back in. The doctor sighed.

"Either we perform surgery, or we let the egg die in the womb." The doctor said. Everyone looked scared. Then a nurse gasped.

"Doctor, the egg, it's hatching inside of her!" the nurse claimed. The doctor's face turned white. He rushed at Vanilla, and tried to get the egg out again. Again, unsuccessful….

"What do we do?" Cream asked. But suddenly, there was a loud crack, and some black fog came out of Vanilla. She instantly sighed in relief.

The black fog rose into the air. Everyone was against the wall, too scared to touch it. The only one who didn't back off was Brad. Suddenly, the fog tackled Brad.

Brad fell to the floor, and the fog got on top of him. For a couple minutes, Brad was completely still. Then, the fog lifted up, and Brad sat up. The fog started to shape into something. A couple minutes later, it had formed into a…hedgehog! It was the same form and shape as Brad as well. And when the fog became solid, everyone saw that it was Brown.

The creature looked exactly like Brad. Except for a couple things. It's brown fur had a grey tinge to it, and his muzzle was only grey…his shoes were blue, and he had no mouth. He also had green, cat like eyes….

"Oh how ironic fate can be." The thing chuckled. He walked slowly, like a zombie, towards Brad.

"For my mother to be yours, and me having your form, is something truly ironic.' The thing said.

"What the heck is this?" The doctor asked. The thing turned towards the doctor. Then the thing turned back to Brad.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Black Reign. Black Reign the dark. I'm the son of Vanilla and Mephiles." Black Reign said. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Black Reign than began to walk away. Brad grabbed his arm.

"Nu-uh. No way am I gonna let you go." Brad said. Black Reign grabbed Brad, and threw him. Brad was sent through the wall. Black Reign looked at everyone one last time, and then he teleported away.

"What the hell happened here?" Sonic asked surprise. He had just walked in with a present for Vanilla, and he got the sight of Vanilla passed out, Cream hiding in Tails arm, the doctor and nurse trying to revive Brad and Vanilla, and Brad in a hole in the wall.

"Sonic, something just came out of Vanilla, and attacked Brad, and then said it was a son of Mephiles!" Tails said. Sonic didn't believe it. A son of Mephiles?

"Where did it go?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged.

"We don't know. He teleported away." Tails said. Sonic sighed.

"Well then we have to wait for something to happen before we can do anything." Sonic said. Everyone looked at him. He sighed.

"I should go see Knuckles." Sonic said. He walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do Miles?" Cream asked. Tails shrugged.

"Well, whenever evil comes, Sonic and I will be there." Tails said. He hugged Cream.

"Oh Miles, I love you." Cream said.

"I love you too Cream." Tails said. The two hugged, unaware of what would happen soon…


End file.
